


Knowing Is Half the Battle

by Dragonbat



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you don't trust your date doesn't mean you can't flirt with them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Is Half the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

**Knowing Is Half the Battle**

Yes, Selina thought as she sipped her Bordeaux daintily, this was more like it. Flowers in the afternoon, a limo, and now dinner at a five star restaurant. She set her glass down with a demure smile.

“Another, Ms. Kyle?”

She laughed. “Why, Mr. Luthor. Are you trying to turn my head with too much liquor?”

Luthor smiled. “Forgive me, Selina,” he said, beckoning to their waiter. “I thought it was only fair, for you’ve certainly turned mine.”

She ran her fingers playfully over his scalp. “Smooth, Lex,” she smiled. “Very smooth.”

The waiter approached briskly and Lex smiled. “I believe we’re ready to order.” He turned to Selina. “Do you trust me?”

One eyebrow arched upward. “ _Can_ I trust you?”

That earned her a chuckle. “You wound me, Selina.”

“I _know_ you, Lex.”

“And I happen to know that the spiced tuna and salmon tartars are exquisite,” he rejoined. “Perhaps with the herb-roasted Cornish hen?”

Selina leaned in a bit closer. “Well, maybe I can trust you, just this once, she said, twining her arm around his.

Luthor smiled and nodded to the waiter. “I’ll have the lobster ravioli and pan-seared duck breast,” he said.

The waiter nodded. “Excellent choices. May I bring you something else to drink?”

 “A Perrier would be lovely,” Selina said, before Lex could reply.

“Um… two.”

After the waiter moved on, Selina laughed. “Lex, seriously, you don’t have to order something non-alcoholic just because I am.”

“Ah, but Selina,” Lex replied, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it, “I didn’t get to where I am in life by allowing myself to be placed at a disadvantage.”

“Well now, I’m hurt,” Selina pouted. “Lex… don’t you trust me?”

“My dear Selina,” Lex responded, squeezing her hand tightly, “I _know_ you.”


End file.
